


Wild Flames

by LarrysSubmissive



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Danielle Campbell - Freeform, Fanfic, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, danielle - Freeform, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysSubmissive/pseuds/LarrysSubmissive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about 2 boys who fell in love.</p><p>Louis (21) and Harry (19).<br/>Niall (18) their best friend, went on a holiday and bought surprising gifts for Louis and Harry.</p><p>Liam (18), Louis' brother, was with Niall in Brazil. What Liam didn't know, was that Liam is a little bit homophobic and tries to debunk everything they do.<br/>Liam works for the papparazzi.</p><p>When Harry began to study, he met Danielle (20), his mentor. She helps students with obstacles in the learning process. She kinda likes Harry but Louis won't let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> This is a fictional story..  
> Don't take things to seriously.
> 
> ENJOY<3

**Chapter 1- The Doors Are Open**

* * *

 

 

'Harry was doing the laundry.

'HAZZ!' Shouted Louis 'COME HERE'.

He walked upstairs through the corridors.

A red mark was left on a door, it was a flame. 'Where are you?' asked harry. He searched for Louis until he saw him in his bedroom..  
He held a blindfold, scissors, handcuffs and a rope in his hand..

'Please Hazz, let me guide you' said Louis.

Let me do something back for you. After all the things you've done for me. Harry nods his head. Louis stood up and took the blindfold. 'O WAIT LOUIS' 'What are you going to do?!'.

Louis softly strokes Harry's cheeks and whispered 'Let me guide you'.  
Harry turned around and suddenly it was dark. Louis blindfolded him.

He feels something really tight around his wrist and heared a click from the handcuffs. Then he slowly pulled Harry's jeans down. Harry shockes and begins to shake. 

'Don't worry my love' said Louis.  
He cuts Harry's shirt in half and ripped it from his body.

He roped his hands and said 'if you try to escape, you will only make it worse'

Louis grabbed Harry's shoulders and walked to the door with the red flame on it.

He opened the door, closed it and throws Harry on a cold bed. He connects the handcuffs to the metal pipes and takes off his blindfold.

Harry almost got a pannic attack, it was a big room. Everything was gold and red.  
He was breathing very heavily and wanted to go.

'LOUIS!! IS THIS WHAT I GET BACK FROM YOU?!'   
'I don't want it Louis! Let me go!'

Louis dimmed the lights and burned some scented candles. 'LOUIS PLEASE LET ME GO!'

Louis took off his clothes and walked to Harry. 'Baby you will be fine, trust me'  
'if you are trying to escape you will make it worse

  
Harry laid very still. 'Okay.. first I am going to test you'.  
He blindfolded Him again...

Harry feels something very warm. A hand around his dick going up and down slowly.

'Say it when you can't hold anymore!' Said Louis. Harry began to move a little bit.  
'Oh no' thought Harry.

The feeling got stronger and stronger. His body got warmer and red. 'do you feel it babe?'. He began to bite his lip and had a weird feeling in his stomach. He was moaning and breathing very loud.  
His body was almost to the point..

'PLEASE!!' Screamed Harry,  
'STOP LOUIS PLEASE!!!' Louis ignored and said 'no, you can't cum yet'. He knows that Harry would only do it when Louis gives permission.

'go ahead my love'

Harry's body shocked really heavily. 'LOUIS DON'T STOP!' Louis stopped. 'JESUS LOUIS!.....you little....'

Louis grabbed a vibrator and held it against Harry's dick. 'Ooooo my god !!!'

He felt something really hard hitting his body. Louis saw red spots coming and smirked....


End file.
